


Spirals

by shella688



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dr Nyarlathotep, Drabble, Gen, I mean this is a wild ride for sure, Kinda, Time Lords Are Aliens, Wierd style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shella688/pseuds/shella688
Summary: Time Lords are not human. Remember that. Remember that they are more alien than you could ever really imagine.





	Spirals

The Doctor is not human.

(A Time Lord, to be precise.)

They can see all of time, laid out before them, spinning round and round and round and round in endless circles. There is no start, no end, only circles within circles. It is a simple task, for one like them, to see all that was and will be.

(Time isn't circular.

It's the easiest explanation for humans to understand - time is a circle and nothing ever changes, nothing will ever change - but just because it's easy doesn't mean it's true.

Time is a spiral. You are back where you started but down down down each time.)

The Doctor can change faces, like all of their race. When their body is too damaged, they will regenerate into another: twelve regenerations, thirteen faces. This is not death though, do not make that mistake.

(Of course it is. A new body, a new face, a new personality; sounds a lot like a whole new person.

Talk to yourself from five years ago and you'd be talking to a stranger who's lived an oddly similar life. You've changed and they haven't and so you can't possibly be the same.

Change is death it's not bad though not really.)

They are a thief and a liar and worse besides. As a young man, they stole a Type 40 TARDIS and have yet to answer for their crimes. But it was broken why did they do it why did they do it why why wh-

(Young man funny didn't look it

There was no crime TARDISes are sentient not theft if everyone agrees to it)

They can see all of time, laid out before them, spiralling down.

(And down down we go.)

The Doctor is not human.

(Of course I'm not.)


End file.
